Daddy's lil girl
by GundamGrlChangTrecea
Summary: Basically a songfic about Uo and Uo's dad.


Disclaimer: I donÕt own fruits Basket I never will. I do not own Daddy's little Girl either.  
A/n: I usually don't write these, infact this is the first one I've written. I don't think anyone has ever gone really in Depth with Uo's relationship to her father so I decided to do so. I took the liberty of changing some lyrics to fit the situation Uo smiled at her friends as she blew out the candles on her cake. She was nineteen allready and heading off into the new world. Hana and Tohru were on either side of her, smiling brightly...well as brightly as Hana could smile. Birthdays werent Uo's favorite time, before she had met Kyoko and Tohru, she had no birthdays and things had been hard for her. She closed her eyes and went back to when she was in first grade, it was before SHE had left. Do not go gentle into that goodnight My daddy said as he turned off the light In the early morning on a night in June I ran down the hall and peaked into his roomUo ran down the hall to her Parent's room. Her eyes were wide with anticipation as she skidded to a halt on the wooden surface. Her bare feet made a small smacking noise, but not enough to startle her father. Little fingers gripped the door frame as she looked in on her father. Through the darkness I could see his head He was sippin a bud and smokin again I climbed up beside him on that rare chance And together we watched the streetlights danceShe smiled as she saw him in bed, sipping a bear and smoking, watching his normal T.V. program. Mommy hated it when he smoked and drank, but she didnÕt mind, if it was what made her daddy happy. She slowly tiptoed into the room and got the the side of his bed. "Come on up Uo.." Me growled, his voice was a beautiful barritone and Up loved it. She giggled and climbed up with a bit of difficulty and tugging on her father's behalf. She snuggled against him and looked outside at the dancing streetlights. I wanna be daddy's girl when everything's all right Throw me in the air hold me tight When I grow up I'll be just like you Daddy's little girl who loves you tooIn the park Uo laughed as he held her up high and threw her about in a circle. She held onto him for dear life, but she knew he would never drop her, they loved each other so much. One day I saw him from behind his door Standing on his bed as the crowd begged for more He and Frankie flying to the moon And I knew one day I'd have to learn that tooUo stared at her father as he and her dog Frankie acted out something for her. She grinned and clapped enthusiatically as Frankie barked. She wanted to fly to the moon as they had, be an actress, she could be all of that. I wanna be Daddy's girl when everything's all right Throw me in the air hold me tight When I grow up I'll be just like you Daddys little girl who loves you tooShe hugged her father tight as they both dozed off on the couch on a lazy sunday afternoon, Frankie sleeping in between them. But in the light of day The dancing stops, the music it fades When She went away I didn't cry I didn't even say goodbyeUo came home all smiles but stopped at the front door. Something was wrong. She rushed in to find her father sobbing over a table. She looked around, but mommy was no where to be found. She ran around the house, all of mommy's things were gone. She ran outside, screaming "MOMMY! Mommy come back!" but her mother was no where in sight. Like moths to a flame Where the bright lights burn I'm stamped with a brand Each generation's turn Now I raise my glass to no one in the night Raging against the dying of the light.Uo wiped the tears from her eyes as Tohru looked at her with worry. Up began to laugh and raised her glass, her father standing beside her, hand on her shoulder. I wanna be daddy's girl when everything's all right Throw me in the air hold me tight When I grow up I'll be just like you Daddy's little girl I wanna be daddys little girl Yes I'm daddy's little girl through and through.Uo turned around and hugged her father, smiling to herself "I love you dad" 


End file.
